Day 4: Brontidephillia
by Val'Aishlym
Summary: raveling in the Storm Coast is horrible, especially when you have Dorian who complains non-stop about the sea. The stormy atmosphere; however, has Noah out of sorts. Bull confronts the elven warrior and - did the air just get hotter or what? Day 4 of '30 Days with Noah Lavellan' series. m!lavellan


**Sum:** Traveling in the Storm Coast is horrible, especially when you have Dorian who complains non-stop about the sea. The stormy atmosphere; however, has Noah out of sorts. Bull confronts the elven warrior and - did the air just get hotter or what?

 **Char: Iron Bull & Noah**

 **Reoccurring** **notes:** I wanted to challenge myself to write everyday so I've decided to write for 30 days straight about Noalanniel "Noah" Lavellan. This is sort of a writing exercise/clear writer's block exercise. You can visit my profile for the word list. If you feel up to helping me a little, you can add a word by pm'ing me :)

 **Word Count: 978**

 **30 Days of Noah**

 **Day 4 - Fetish: Brontidephilia**

 **(noun)**

 **an extreme sexual excitement that comes from thunder or anything associated with storms.**

Storm Coast.

A place plagued by an endless stormy atmosphere.

Bull didn't mind it, Cassandra was only slightly irritated by it, Dorian loathed it, but…Iron Bull couldn't really tell what the elf thought about it.

They were on their way back to camp when a dam in the sky broke and pelted them with heavy rain. They had completed their objective and would be heading back to Skyhold in the morning when it was assumed the storm would let up enough for them to see. The camp was in sight now through the heavy downpour.

Somehow; though, they all were able to hear Dorian complaining through the heavy rain and booming thunder. "I will pair with Noah." both Cassandra and Bull said in unison. Both had an edge of irritation in their voice.

"Well, I never!" Dorian huffed.

"Dorian. Shut up." that was strange. Bull glanced at the elven warrior. The inquisitor had been oddly tense and short with them since they got here. He wondered why that was. Dorian seemed to hear the strain in the elf's voice as a warning. Thankfully that made him actually shut up. Bull let out a relieved sigh. Sometimes he just wanted to deck the man in the face.

A loud crash of thunder accompanied the vibrating ground. Bull saw the falter in the elf's step and smirked. The demon slapping, fade walking, red templar slaying, vint killing, elven warrior was afraid of thunder?

This was a surprise. A surprise that could be easily taken advantage of, Bull thought.

* * *

Bull verbally wrestled Cassandra to share tents with Noah. That is, until Noah shouted for them both to shut up. Bull won the not-so-argument. Repeating what he had said to win; however, would probably be illegal.

Anyhow, Bull had been asleep but a particular loud, rattling crash of thunder woke him up. It wasn't, par say, the thunder that had woken him. No, no, it was more of the low moan he had heard along with it. When he opened his one able eye, he slowly turned to his side to peer at the inquisitor. A streak of lightening provided him with enough light to see that the elf's face was flushed lightly.

Not only was his face flushed but he also had a hand clamped tightly on his mouth. Bull quirked an eyebrow. What in the world was he doing over here. He was going to question him out loud, but the sudden jerky movement of his and low muffled gasp made a slow smirk cross Iron Bull's face.

The elf was obviously pleasuring himself. Bull laid there awhile debating on whether or not he should join the elf.

There was a chance his company might not be welcomed and the elf would yell at him. If that happened, it was a guarantee Bull wouldn't get any action from him for awhile - if he ever even let him again. Bull liked the elf - he was as feisty in bed as he was on the battlefield.

His mind made up, Bull slowly made his way over to the elf. He pulled the thin blanket off the elf, causing said elf's eyes to snap open.

"W-wh…" Noah squeaked.

"Getting off on the storm, boss?" Bull smirked as Noah's face flushed completely.

"I-I…" Noah let out another gasp as Bull tugged his small clothes farther down his thighs.

"I didn't realize how kinky you were."

"Sh-shut up!" Noah hissed as Bull grasped his engorged member. The Qunari just smirked down at him, his hand still gripping his member. Noah's glare intensified. "W-Well? If you're not going to do anything, le-" Noah gasped loudly as Bull gave one powerful downward stroke just as the ground began to rumble from the storm raging on outside.

One. Two. Three strokes. Noah was bitting his fist as the large Qunari's pace quickened, now not synching with the storm. Stroke after stroke, Noah's body began to quiver along with the rumbling of the earth.

The vibrating ground, the hot hand stroking up and down his member, the callousness of that hand. It was starting to become to much. He was in sensory overload! He could feel his end creeping up on him.

Bull used his free hand to trail under the elf's shirt. He flicked a hardened bud, causing the elf to gasp. He wished they were in a more comfortable venue for this. He wouldn't be able to do much of anything with everyone nearly 5 feet away from them. That and they had to walk back to Skyhold. He didn't want to put the elf in a condition that rendered him unable to walk - because that was exactly what was going to happen.

One. Two. Three strokes. Noah drew blood from how hard he was biting his knuckle to keep quiet. His eyes rolled and a drawn out hiss was released from him. Bull chuckled as he watched the elf come undone. With a few more strokes to the over-sensitized member in his hand, Noah's hand shot down to grip Bull's hand. Bull's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the elf come a second time. Body quivering, eyes screwed shut, breathing heavy "C-Creators…Bull…no more…"

Bull pulled away from the panting elf, wiping his soiled hand on his pants, absentmindedly. He stared at the panting, still quivering, elf in thought. "We should come here more often…"

"Shut up." Noah managed to pant.

"Does Dorian know about your love of storms?" Bull smirked when the elf turned his back to him.

"Shut up." was all he responded with to which Bull returned to his bedroll with a snicker. Oh he would definitely be using this piece of information to his advantage later.

 **End Notes:** I update really slowly on the FFNET. If you would like to read these stories on the day it is posted, you can find me on A03 where I regularly update.

Also brontidephilla isn't actually a real word (I think) I kind of just made it up...Just for a heads up the day word "Storm" [Day 6] will also be a smut one. Better written than this I assure you. I'm trying to expand on my writing so I wanted to see if I could write a smut without stopping. Look out for that day :D But it will not be posted in its entirety - if at all - on FFNET as FFNET does not allow explicit content. I will be posting it on my A03; however.


End file.
